New Male Classmate!
by obsessor-of-inuyasha
Summary: Kagome is pissed off right now because of a freak Inuyasha – related accident. An argument. He mentioned, more like yelled, KIKYOU... (full summary inside!)
1. Who's This?

Well... - iowninuyasha! - Anybody catch that? DUH WHAT? -Bribes with $5- No? -- YES! What?! O.O Holy-- -Lawyers come storming in door, obviously pissed- O-oh! W-well, I don't own Inuyasha! You heard nothing! -Mumbles "I own Clyde, at least..." as sneaks out window and jumps- Wow, I forgot this is only a one story house ' -Lawyers chase after- AHHH!!! -Runs for life-

WELL this is annoying... O.O Ummm.... I'm listening to music on yahoo messenger! So, I'm happy! Enjoy the story!! -Lawyers open door and yell "HEY! THAT'S HER!!" and start taking out papers- HOLY CRAP!!!!!! O.O THEY FOUND ME!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!! -Grabs gun and aims at lawyers- HA! -Reviewers scream "Start the damn story already!!" and join lawyers- O.O umm... umm... okay!! Enjoy the story!!

Summary: Kagome is pissed off right now because of a freak Inuyasha – related accident. An argument. He mentioned, more like yelled, KIKYOU. (This is not for Kikyou lovers! O and sorry all of you who love Kikyou!) She went home. Guess what? New male classmate! What will fly? Sparks? Pigs? Or Inuyasha?

It was normal day, sky filled with clouds, and rain about to poor. It was autumn. Kagome loved autumn, the rain matched her mood. She could hear the rain as she climbed out of the well. She felt her check and winced slightly, for a scar lay there, 4 other scratch marks about the same length surrounded it. He had slapped her. This was no ordinary slap, he has _claws_. _'Inuyasha... It hurts...'_ She spoke in her mind, tears staining her cheeks. She now sits on the well, about to stand. She got up and walked towards the door and slid it open. She wished that she could stay out in the rain forever, so she tried to for as long as she could. Dancing in the rain was her favorite thing to do and so she did it. She smiled, for the first time since she could remember. The blood trickled down her cheek, imitating blood tears, for her wound was still fresh. But she couldn't feel it; all she could feel now was the water soaking her clothes. And to think, just 6 months ago she wished her life a fantasy, and it was so. On her birthday she met Inuyasha, her supposed true love. She frowned at this thought and stopped dancing, hands resting at her sides and chin falling to her chest. She looked once more in the direction of the well and back at the street, thinking just once she could break her promise to help find the jewel shards and live a normal life. She knew she couldn't. As she looked toward the street, she saw some guy in his school uniform, he was from her school. It didn't look like Hojou, some new student she had yet to meet. She stared in his direction, though not at him. She was thinking that maybe she could meet him... he looked her way, and she quickly looked away walking, running, towards the house and made it into her room without anyone noticing her presence.

He wondered who she was, he just had to know. He walked towards the Higurashi house and knocked. By this time, Kagome had already changed into a dry (and sexy) pair of jeans that fit closely to her slim body and a bright pink spaghetti strap tank top that made it possible to see her hardened nipples. She had just finished drying her hair and instantly heard a knock at the door, it made her jump. She ran to the front door and opened it, hoping it was one of her friends coming to see her. But, no. It was that guy she saw. She instantly froze, managing a simple, "Hello, how are you?" and nothing more than that. He smiled at her loss for words and replied, "Hi, I'm Clyde Kishimaro. I saw you earlier in the rain..." She was completely embarrassed about this, "Well, sorry about that. I'm Kagome Higurashi. I didn't mean to stare..." She couldn't believe he was here, with _her_, at her _house,_ which she had discovered was empty. He interrupted her thoughts, "So, Miss Higurashi, I'm guessing you go to my school by the clothes I saw you wearing before. I suppose I'll see you tomorrow?" A huge smile grew on her face as she looked into his eyes, a REAL smile, "Of course, see you tomorrow." And with that, they said their goodbyes and he left. She quickly shut the door and lay her back on it, trying to get her mind straight. _Oh my gods! This is like how I felt when I first met Inuyasha...'_ Her eyes grew big as a state of shock threatened to take over. _'Omg, omg, omg! I think that I'm in love...Again?'_ She rid the thought from her mind and stood up straight, walking up to her room. Everything was going to be alright, everything. She plopped herself on the bed and lay still thinking about Inuyasha, Kouga, Hojou, Clyde... maybe this could be it! Maybe this could be her chance for true love...

_Though, life will always let you down..._

Eh? What do you think? I like it...-ish. Not so much, wouldn't rate it so high if it weren't my story but... this is my story!! Lol! So, review review review review review review review review review review review review!!!!!!!!! Please? -Sigh- Okay... :(... But you ARE reviewing, right? Okay! Cookies for all reviewers!! -Hands out cookies to reviewers- Enjoy! Lol, I need more 'inspiration' until I write the next chapter. Could be hours, days, weeks, months... No, not years! Maybe not even months... well, I don't know! Bye! Enjoy the cookies!!


	2. Inuyasha?

What ever, :( I... don't own Inuyasha -sigh- but... but don't forget! I own Clyde!! WOOHOO!!!!! Yes! Yes that's true! Yayness, no lawyers!

Yeah, I **_DO_**n't own Inuyasha! Lol, jk! I remember what happened last time... -Wheeze- Well, Okay, so, I suck at writing stories so... sorry!! ' O, the zaniness!! Wow, I'm using Microsoft word and zaniness is an actual freaking word!! Woohoo!!! And I thought I just made it up... crap! Well, at least I'm not crazy!! _ or are you?_ O.O What the hell was that!! Omg... I think I _AM_ crazy!! O.O Holy-- -people dressed in white come in- omg! OMG! SAVE ME!!!! -Gets carried away by the people in white- Good bye...

Kagome woke in her room and found that she was still wearing the clothes from last night. She quickly got up and changed into her school clothes. _'O, gods I hope I'm not late...'_ She glanced at the clock and it said that the time was 5:06 a.m. _'Wow, well... that just means one more hour to get ready for that cute boy—I mean school...'_ She was beginning to get on her shoes when Inuyasha came in. (A/N: her face looked like this: ') _'What the heck is HE doing here!! Oh my gods, what to do... Well, it was his fault... his fault damn it! Ugh...'_ She pulled both shoes on while asking, "So, what do _YOU_ want?" Inuyasha was a little surprised she said it THAT way, as if she was some snotty cheerleader mimicking his words... Inuyasha spoke, trying not to get yelled at, "Kagome, just listen. I'm sorry about what I said--", Kagome interrupted, "And WHAT was that? The thing you're sorry that you said!" Inuyasha could tell she was getting pissed, "Inuyasha, just get out of here! Go into the living room or something... I'll just be 5 minutes... Geez!" Inuyasha stared at her for a moment and couldn't believe this! '_What the fuck is up with her attitude! Oh, gods, this is going to be hard to deal with...'_ Kagome got through to his head, "God damn it Inuyasha! Get the hell out!" (A/N: Inuyasha's reaction: O.O') He ran out thinking:_ 'Whoa, whoa! This is the first time _I_ heard her swear! She must be on her period, she has too! That's just about the only way she would act like a real bitch!'_ Kagome was pleased with this reaction of him running for his life; at least she could scare somebody. She got her things for school and walked calmly out of her room and down the stares to where Inuyasha was. She looked at him and spoke, "Inuyasha, I'm going to school today, is that okay?" (A/N: her face looked like: but it was one of those scary smiles, like I'm going to kill you and have fun doing it kind of smiles!)Inuyasha quickly nodded and Kagome went on her way to school. Inuyasha 'secretly' stalked her everywhere she went, well all except the bathroom, it smelled horrible in there! She didn't notice him; neither did any of the other students, teachers, or any other people near and at her school.

In one of her classes, there was this guy flirting with Kagome. He wanted to kill him, but didn't because he COULDN'T make Kagome mad. Well, Kagome got him good. A quick kick in the crotch and he stopped. And fell. And cried. Wow, Kagome felt good at this point! She had all power against those insolent beasts known as men!! _'Muwahahahahaha! I can defeat all of the opposite sex! And even some girls, I suppose... Hmm...'_ She was now sitting back at her desk ready to stand up and leave. And there was the bell, defining to Inuyasha's sensitive ears, but didn't harm the ears of those mortals. Inuyasha quickly, and instinctively, popped his hands over his ears to act like a barrier against that wretched sound! But now, for some odd reason, Kagome was leaving! And so was everyone else. So he got out of there unnoticed and crept all over the school while Kagome went to her locker, class, and lunch. At lunch, some guy came over and sat with her... he had no idea who the fuck HE was, but Kagome sure did. She smiled when she looked at him and laughed at his jokes. She used to smile at him, but not anymore... and all this because he mentioned Kikyou! _'Women...'_ Kagome got up, and so did everyone else. Kagome and the other man got up and went their separate ways, but before that... Kagome KISSED him!! _'What the fuck?! That bastard! How dare he kiss Kagome!!'_ Inuyasha now followed this guy who kissed Kagome. He went outside where, apparently, no one was. That guy was heading to another class of his, Inuyasha supposed. But before he got away...

Inuyasha quickly jumped in front of this bastard. "Who the hell are you?!" He stared blankly at him, but quickly answered, "I'm Cl-clyde! Please don't hurt me!" He stared at this 'Clyde'. _'How pathetic! O, well... time for payback...'_ "So, why'd you kiss Kagome? Well, pretty boy?" (A/N: you know, pretty boy. Like, as an insult?) Clyde wished that he could just run away from this creep... "W-well, we are kind of dating..." He looked to the side as he said this. "So who are you?" Inuyasha smirked slightly, fangs showing, "Hi, my names Inuyasha, and I can kill you with one swipe of my claws against your belly." Inuyasha said this evilly, as he intended it to be a threat. "And if you tell her one word, one syllable, of this conversation, I will kill you. And I'll be happy to do it." Clyde looked into the eyes of this Inuyasha. They looked evil, those gold colored orbs of molten lava, steaming for vengeance. Clyde quickly nodded, saying, "O-of course! I swear I won't tell her, I wont say anything about this conversation, as if it never happened--" Inuyasha looked at him as if her were crazy, "What the fuck! I never told you to forget this! And you never will! Remember this as a threat, pretty boy!" Inuyasha yelled that and jumped over his head, giving him a quick flick as he went over, making Clyde yell, "Hey!" as a drop of blood trickled down his hair, and into the soft grass.

Inuyasha got to Kagome's home and into the well as fast as he could, once again unnoticed. And in no time at all, he was absorbed into the blue light hidden in the well. He was now in his era, ready to get more jewel shards, even without Kagome. But before he could make it to Kaede's hut, where everyone was staying, a curtain dead miko arrived in front of him, "Hello, Inuyasha..."

Ha! Hahaha! A cliffy! I'm too bored to make a really long story so forget you! Lol, jk, it's just that I made this in almost 2 hours and my minds drained! Bye!


	3. Untitled! Nameless! aka Ch3

YAY! I finally get to this… after so long! Ahahahahaha! Be thankful… plz? Haha… anyway, here's your beloved story!

Inuyasha looked over at Kikyou as he made his way to Kaede's hut. "Kikyou.. what are you doing here?" Inuyasha inquired, afraid to get another woman angry at him. "Why, of course, I came to see you Inuyasha…" Kikyou answered. Inuyasha took a step away from Kikyou, "You know, you've gotten me in a lot of trouble with Kagome, she hates me now!" Inuyasha told her. Kikyou scoffed. "Ha! You think that's my fault? Don't blame me for your little mishaps!" Inuyasha knew it wasn't entirely her fault, but he wanted to blame /someone/…. Inuyasha stood his ground, "Sorry, but, Kikyou, you have to leave. Or I will." Inuyasha felt pleased that he could at least begin to take care of this whole situation. Kikyou scowled. "How dare you! I will not leave! If anyone should leave, it should be /YOU, Inuyasha!" Kikyou practically yelled. Inuyasha said a simple "Have it your way," before running off to the others.

Scene change, Kagome's time

Kagome was making her way home, with Clyde walking with her. It was raining again, so Clyde help up an umbrella, a rather large one, above both their heads. They held hands, as lovers tend to do, and Kagome struck up a conversation. "So… anything new? I'm so happy, now that I'm going home… Ooo! You want to come over and cuddle up to popcorn and a movie?" Clyde smiled and replied, "Yes, I'd love too! What movie are we going to watch?" Kagome was stumped, she hadn't thought about that yet. "Umm…. I'm not quite sure… ahaha...ha….." Clyde looked at her and suggested, "How about a comedy? Maybe fantasy... I love fantasy. Or, we could watch romance…." He coughed after that, he wasn't sure he really wanted to see a romance, he was afraid something might happen, something very... 'erotic'. Kagome laughed a little after she heard him cough right after he said romance. Then they arrived at the Higurashi house hold.

"Well, here we are... do you want to come in? We could play a game… I'm thinking hide and seek…" She giggled a bit, she knew she wanted something only lovers could do to happen, but she wasn't sure if he wanted to do it to. Clyde blushed a bit and spoke up, "Let's decide on it when we get inside, it's getting cold out here in the rain." Kagome agreed and they went inside, Clyde closing the umbrella just before they entered. "You can put that over there." Kagome said as she pointed to a little cylinder shaped basket over to the left of the door where some umbrellas already were. Clyde put it over in the basket, as he was told, and followed Kagome up to her room. (A/N: Oh, and, in this fan fiction, Kagome has a T.V. and a Computer in her room got it? I'm not sure if she already had those things in there before now… but now she does! Ha-ha!)

Clyde and Kagome sat on her bed as Kagome turned on the T.V. with her remote. "Well, let's see what's on! Maybe a good movie on Stars, or payperview… Or HBO… oh, hell, let's just see if there's anything good on…" She flipped through the channels on the guide, without any 'that sounds good' or 'let's watch that' from Clyde. Just total silence. Clyde put his arms around her shoulders from behind. (A/N: You can see that, can't you? It's kind of like a behind hug…)

Kagome stopped flipping through the channels and blushed a little bit, turning her head to look at him, who she found was staring right at her, making her feel small. Clyde noticed he was staring, but didn't stay that way for much longer. He and Kagome heard a knock at the door and Clyde immediately let go of Kagome, as she went to answer the door. It was her mom. "Hello darling! Everything okay in here? Want any snacks? Drinks?" Her mother stopped pestering them when she saw Kagome glaring at her. Her mother got the message and spoke, "Or maybe you'd like to be left alone…" And she left, closing the door behind her. Kagome walked back to her bed and apologized about her mother bugging them. "No, no, it's okay Kagome! All parents are like that… hey, maybe we could take up on her offer and have a snack… what do you think?" Clyde replied. Kagome was shocked; she knew that she would be annoyed if her boyfriend's parents interrupted them. This was totally the right guy for her…

I'm soooooooooo totally stopping here until I have better ideas… I did this while thinking on my feet! I didn't really have anything strike me to make me write it, I just saw all the pretty little reviews for it…. THANK YOU! XD


End file.
